Don't Forget
by likeasong
Summary: As the sun sets on the last day of Camp Rock, Mitchie and Shane are forced to say goodbye. Shane&Mitchie.


**Author's Note:** I know this basic storyline has been written so many times since the movie's release, but I wanted to write my own version of it, and hopefully you enjoy reading it. I tried not to make it too cheesy. (: It's very short; I guess you could consider it a drabble since it basically doesn't have a real plot.

I'd love to hear your thoughts after you've finished reading!

The lyrics at the beginning and at the end are from the original song that Demi Lovato wrote for her the cast and crew of Camp Rock. She performed it for them on the last day of filming.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

* * *

_Take care of yourself darling;  
I guess, I g__uess this is goodbye  
Tomorrow's coming quicker than yesterday came today, I guess this is goodnight_

--

The sun is setting.

Simultaneously, other things are happening too – she happens to know that her friend Caitlyn Gellar is finishing her packing, as are many other campers; she also knows that her boyfriend of a mere few days and famed lead singer of the ridiculously popular band Connect Three, Shane Gray, is coming down to the lake, which they had fondly dubbed as their spot, to meet her for a private and separate goodbye – but Mitchie Torres thinks that it would be this very beautiful and impressive sunset that she will always remember the most when she thinks of this day.

It seems so appropriate, so fitting, that as she will be saying her last goodbyes, the sun will be setting. All good things come to an end, after all, and Mitchie surmises that this ending will be no different from all the others that have already taken place in her life.

She doesn't exactly have positive experiences to look back on when it came to goodbyes. In the past, when someone had said goodbye, it had meant forever. And she is more afraid than she would ever be willing to admit that this seemingly too-good-to-be-true summer will be just that – unreal and something that would fade away and be forgotten, another goodbye, another ending, another song that won't ever be sung again.

Her pensive thoughts are interrupted by the sound of footsteps fast-approaching behind her, and she takes a deep breath, reminding herself that it would not be in her best interest to cry today. She exhales and turns around, shocked to find that she has almost walked right into her boyfriend's chest. Squealing in surprise, she clasps a hand over her mouth and takes a few steps back.

Shane laughs, sounding more carefree than he has all summer. For a second, Mitchie just looks at him, still not believing not only how gorgeous he is, but that he is actually hers, and that he actually likes her. He could have any girl he wanted, but for some reason, he wants Mitchie. She sighs softly when she realizes just how much she will actually miss his smile, his laugh, his jokes, his voice…and everything else in the world that she could possibly miss about him.

"Hey, Mitchie, sorry I'm a bit late. The interview went on for a little bit longer than I expected – and of course, I had to sign some autographs on the way back." He good-naturedly makes a face at her, and she takes it to mean that they have asked the same annoying, pestering questions that they usually did at every other interview he attended.

She smiles understandingly, giving him a small shrug. "I get it. It's their last chance, after all." After taking in his confused expression, she explains, "You know how it is. They love you, but they're intimidated. Especially since you had that whole jerk thing going on earlier in the summer," she teases lightly, playfully nudging his arm with her elbow. "And now, it's the last day of Camp Rock, their last chance to take action so that they'll always remember that they spent the summer in the same vicinity as the amazing Shane Gray."

Shane looks amused. "Amazing, am I?" He chuckles when her cheeks flush delicately. Abruptly, his voice grows soft. "And you? How are you going to remember this summer?"

She doesn't answer as she casts her eyes at the ground. "I don't know," she murmurs, her voice nearly inaudible. She can feel his eyes appraising her and her blush intensifies, as she is unsure how to answer him. How can she tell him that this summer has meant more to her than anything? How can she tell him that she is so afraid to say goodbye to him, that she is so afraid she will be forgotten in a matter of days?

He notices her anxious appearance. "Mitchie, whatever it is, you can tell me," he coaxes her gently, taking hold of her hand. "You listened to me when no one else did, and I want to do the same for you."

But Mitchie knows that, this time, her worries can't just be cured with another one of Shane's charming smiles or comforting words. She has to be realistic, because this is not some fairytale that she can jump into at any moment depending on her heart's desire. Reality isn't always a welcoming place, but as soon as she leaves Camp Rock, that is where she would end up. Her heart sinks.

"I'm going to miss you a lot," she finally chokes out, her voice breaking mid-sentence. Groaning quietly, she buries her face in her hands, but Shane only moves closer, dropping her hand so that he can envelope her in his arms. She hears him laugh almost noiselessly.

"Mitchie Torres," he says, "I'm going to miss you more." Mitchie pulls away so she can take a good look at his face. She halfheartedly glares at him in defiance, crossing her arms.

"Not possible," she counters, trying to lighten up the situation, but her somber tone gives her away again. These last few moments are all they have left – how can she put into words everything she wants to say? She wants to ask him what they are going to do. She wants to thank him. She wants to run her fingers through his hair for one last time and kiss him senselessly. She wants to hold him close to her and never let go.

Instead, she takes another step back. "I guess this is goodbye," she says, her voice small. All Mitchie wants to do is crawl under the covers with her songbook and a pen and cry, spilling her sorrows onto a piece of paper and turning her sadness into something beautiful. She can't believe that fate has let her be this happy just to take it all away – it can't be happening…

Shane's eyes widen, and for a few moments, Mitchie wonders if he never saw this coming, if Shane is one of those lucky people who live in the moment and never waste all their time worrying about the ending that is sure to come and ruin everything. "Wait, Mitchie, this doesn't really have to be goodbye," he insists. He can see that she's given up before they have even had a chance to see if they can make it, and he can't let her do it. "You aren't breaking up with me, are you?" The words come out unsteady.

"What other choice do we have?" Mitchie asks, her brown eyes beseeching him to give her a reason – any reason – to change her mind. "Shane, you mean a lot to me, and you make me so happy, but we both know that a long-distance relationship will never work, especially not with you traveling all over the country, and me living in a small city in Texas…it just won't work out, Shane, and it's not fair to either of us to be tied back. What if you meet some gorgeous girl on the set of your next music video? I wouldn't ask you to have to deal with me and our relationship. It's not right."

"How can you say we won't make it if we haven't even tried?" Shane demands, his voice rough with frustration. "How do you know that if two people care about each other – really care about each other – and try, that they still won't make it? I thought you, out of all people, would believe."

Mitchie shakes her head, taking a step forward again and reaching for his hand. "Don't you see, Shane? That's the problem. I _don't_ know. And neither do you." He opens his mouth to protest, but she cuts him off, squeezing his hand. "I just want you to be happy. You deserve that. And I don't think we should make any commitments that we aren't sure about right now."

"I know that I feel more strongly about you than I have more any other person. Isn't that enough?" Shane says fiercely, his eyes boring into hers.

Mitchie smiles genuinely, the action lighting up her entire face. "Maybe. We're just going to have to wait and see." She wraps her arms around his waist and he echoes her motion, doing the same and staring into her eyes, trying to understand what she is saying. "No promises, no regrets," she whispers. "You have my number and my email. If in a few months, maybe a year, I'm still the only one you want, then we'll try this again."

Shane nods, unable to utter a word. She's right and he knows it. He leans down, catching her lips in one last kiss. As she pulls away, her eyes are still closed and a full minutes passes before she opens them. "Just promise me one thing, won't you?"

"What is it?" She is already slowly walking away as he replies, her mouth curving into another bright smile.

"Whatever happens between us, don't forget."

--

_These moments spent are coming to an end;_

_I'm counting seconds until next time again…_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! (:**


End file.
